Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a contact lens. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a contact lens which can correct and moderate a corneal distortion.
Description of Related Art
Eyes are the window of soul. However, due to the innate defects or improper uses, the proportion of people with abnormal vision is gradually increasing. Common vision problems include myopia, hyperopia or astigmatism. People with myopia has a cornea with a stronger refractive power, so that the image is focused before the retina. In contrary, people with hyperopia has a cornea with a weaker refractive power, so that the image is focused behind the retina. People with astigmatism has unequal radian in different regions of the cornea surface or has an uneven cornea surface, so that lights cannot be accurately focused on the retina so as to form a clear image.
The aforementioned vision problems result in a blurred vision. When the vision problems are mild, which may affect the lifestyle or cause inconvenience. However, when the vision problems get worse, which may result in serious pathological changes, such as macular degeneration and retinal detachment, and increase the risk of blindness. Accordingly, how to correct and moderate the corneal distortion so as to correct vision has become the public concern.
Hard contact lens is a developed correction technique. However, the wear comfort of the hard contact lens is poor, which is not favorable for long-term wearing, and the correct effect is limited thereby. Therefore, how to improve the structure and/or the material of the contact lens, which can enhance the acceptance of the patient for long-term correction, has become the goal of the relevant industry and academics.